You Or No One Else
by ItachiBabyy16
Summary: Tony has had enough of agreeing to dates with ego filled jerks. Coming back from a particular bad one and venting about it has Natasha bring up a very good point as to the appearances of the guys he chooses. There's a connection Tony doesn't think about but realizes is true. This will contain sex, you've been warned.


**This is for a request made by a follower of mine on Instagram mybrainlikehell.**

 **In honor of Stan Lee, forever our hero.**

 **Obviously I own nothing.**

 **This is going to be a plot I thought up.**

 **As is my other stories I've created this will contain sex.**

 **Again, if you don't like or not comfortable with it kindly see yourself out.**

 **Everyone else, please enjoy**!

* * *

"Well that went about as well as I'd expect." Tony Stark grumbled aloud as he walked into the Avengers tower.

The rest of the team looked up as they watched their teammate aggressively loosen his tie. Each narrowing their eyes when the philanthropist threw his sunglasses onto the counter without a care. They knew something was up if Tony mistreated his sunglasses since they were always well taken care of.

"Friend Tony, is something the matter?" Thor rose from his seat on the couch to approach the brunet man.

Tony started to pace back and forth, mumbling incoherent sentences and ignoring the blond God.

Thor looked to the others for help in getting his attention. Bruce was the second to get up and place his hand softly on Tony's shoulder. Watching the other genius flinch and blink rapidly and looking around.

Thor tried again, "We can tell by your appearance something troubles you, would you like a listening ear?"

The iron man sighed and shook his head, "Nothing that wouldn't be a pain to hear."

"I disagree, we would never mind hearing what you have to say." Natasha and Clint joined his side and sat at the stools near the kitchen island.

Tony looked to each of his friends' face, seeing one other person missing.

"Rogers?"

Clint chuckled and said, "With Bucky on a recovery mission, he'll be back in two days."

The shorter brunet relaxed a bit and sighed out running a hand through his hair. The others waited patiently knowing he wasn't the best at expressing feelings and being open. The brunet man has been getting better at trusting his friends and telling them how he felt.

"Alright if you insist, don't blame me if I bore you to tears." He continued loosening his tie and speaking. "I thought dating was supposed to be easy, especially since it involved someone else who seemed smart. I was quite taken with his boldness for asking me on the date."

"You accepted that Biochemist's invitation?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Dr. Banner I did, stop interrupting."

Bruce continued without skipping a beat. "But you said he was gaudy and had no respect for others outside of his own field."

"Okay, yes and he also happens to have the most massive ego I've seen as well. Hey, shut up Clint."

The archer raised his eyebrow, "I didn't even say anything."

"I heard your thoughts, I know you're laughing. Anyways the point is he had the balls to approach me and ask me out. I thought that would cancel all other things out seeing he could face me."

Tony stopped and started running his fingers through his hair again, going silent. "So, from what I gathered from your reaction is that he has done something to upset you?" Thor spoke, squinting his eyes to make sure the question he asked was right.

"Upset me? I honestly would be fine with upset but outright disrespect I will not tolerate." Tony fumed, still not making eye contact.

"Come on Tony it couldn't be that b-"

"He fucking asked me out so he can tell me that my repulsors for the suit would be more efficient if I used Optofluidics instead."

The others all tilted their heads in confusion, besides Bruce, and tried to understand what was just said. Bruce turned his head to the side bringing his hand to his mouth, shoulders trembling slightly.

"It's water! He wants me to replace the particle beams with streams of water! Can you believe the fuckery I had to endure? What good does that do? Oh hi Mr. Bad Guy oh you look parched, mind if I hydrate you with my goddamn fluid beams?" The shorter brunet was pacing again and throwing his hands in the air.

Bruce finally had enough and let his laughter go, holding his sides. Natasha and Clint were chuckling as well while Thor smiled, happy to see his friends enjoying themselves.

"Wait, wait, wait he truly believes that would be more efficient. Doesn't he understand the wasted water and how it wouldn't be-" Bruce continued his laughter, unable to finish his sentence.

Tony stopped pacing and glared at his doctor friend. "Yes, I explained to him everything but he refused to listen. So you know what I did? I brought up a repulsor and a glass of water in the other hand and asked him which would hurt more if I were to shoot."

That got the rest of the team in full on laughter mode. Bruce had to lean on Thor for support, while the other two almost fell out of their chairs laughing.

Natasha was able to get out a few words between laughter, "I bet he let out some fluids of his own." Clint nearly threw himself on the floor when she finished. Bruce had tears in his eyes, and Thor's laugh was as loud as the thunder he summoned.

"This is what I get for sharing with you dweebs." Tony crossed his arms over his chest, an annoyed look on his face. "Are you about done?"

The laughing went on for a few moments before they died out. A chuckle being heard here or there. When they all looked at the peeved face of their brunet friend they smiled sheepishly. "Sorry my friend, but you have to be more careful in who you select as your soulmate. I fear you keep agreeing to men who aren't worth your trouble." Thor clasped his short friend on the shoulder with a sincere look in his eye.

Clint spoke up as well, "Thor's right, you accept dates from guys that don't respect your intellect. Like the Astrophysicist."

"The Geneticist." Bruce said.

"Don't forget the Epidemiologist." Natasha added.

"In short Tony, they all ended not caring for you. They were either interested in belittling you or purely physical activities." The blond man said, getting irritated with how these men treated his friend.

For the millionth time that night Tony sighed out loud. "I know, I know don't remind me."

"Actually when you think about it there is a connection with the men you date." They turned to look at Natasha whose smirk unnerved them. "They were all blonds, with short hair, blue eyes, and clean shaven."

The others had their eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding their female friends' revelation.

"Come now, who else do we know has short blond hair, a clean face, and blue eyes?" Natasha rolled her own green eyes at her friends' simplicity.

"Friend Tony!" Thor boomed, making said friend jump at the sudden outburst. "Why have you not told us that it was Steve Rogers that caught your fancy?" Thor grinned for all he was worth, happy he figured it out.

Clint and Bruce widened their eyes not realizing it sooner and surprised the Norse God figured was able to learn the truth.

"Tony, how come you didn't say anything?" Bruce looked to his friend.

Tony was actively making a point not to look anyone in the eye. He looked to the ceiling instead, trying to will the blush he could feel rising away. He wasn't surprised Natasha figured it out first, she was trained to see these things. But he still couldn't believe she found out so soon, Tony tried to be careful.

"How long have you know Nat?"

"Ha, you two always argued like a married couple. When he walks away you give him a longing look. You only ever accept dates if Steve is out on another mission and you pretend you didn't know. Like I said before, you date guys who resemble Steve, minus the beefyness." Natasha stopped herself from adding the bit after Tony and Steve had that short falling out over Bucky killing Tony's parents.

They all knew how much that fight had hurt Tony. They just didn't know how much since the billionaire announced that he was going to marry Pepper. It seemed Tony was going to be fine since he found happiness.

Little did Tony know Natasha had been going to ask Tony his input when she heard the conversation between him and Pepper. Natasha had been about to knock when she heard Pepper's enraged voice and Tony profusely apologizing.

The next day Tony had gathered The Avengers together and explained how the marriage was off. The team was sympathetic and they offered comfort. Natasha chose to be silent about what she had heard, and decided she will bring it up when the time was right.

"I was there, you know." Tony and the others looked at her. "That day you and Pepper were arguing." Natasha felt bad when she saw Tony's back stiffen.

"I put the pieces together when I tried to figure out why you ended it. The week before was when Steve came back and you were so relieved."

Natasha looked Tony in the eyes and softly said, "I've seen Steve hug Bucky and I knew they were just very good friends. But the hug you gave Steve was lingering and emotional. There was no mistake."

The others looked between their two friends, not knowing what to say. Even Thor who always had something cheerful to say was at a loss as how to lighten the mood.

Tony said nothing for a few minutes, staring at Natasha with a look of tiredness. After a few more moments the brunet man walked over to the tall windows that overlooked the city. Looking down he watched the busy streets and trying to find the words.

"I know I've said this alot, that my old man was a piece of work. How he always carried on about how essential Captain America was. How Captain America was what everyone needed, not caring whose feelings he hurt."

"I resented Captain America, everything about him because my father only cared for him. So when I met him finally, I was prepared for the spoilt asshole I'm sure my father nurtured."

"But when I saw him, I couldn't bring myself to dislike him anymore."

The team looked at each other in silence, before looking back at their friend. "He was a normal man, despite his amazing strength. Steve Rogers," Tony let out a breathy laugh, "Was just an ordinary man who wanted to do what was right for the people. A self-sacrificing idiot, with no regards to himself, and I knew he was like me. Yet, he was better in every way, brilliant and genuine and the more we fought together the more I knew."

"I knew why my father couldn't let Steve go. Because if it had been me back then, losing Steve in the ocean, I wouldn't have given up either. I would've dredged every inch of the ocean to find him, no matter what it took. Such a stupid thing to want to do, but I understood." Tony gave a smile that he saw in the windows reflection but doubted anyone else could see.

"When you and Steve had that falling out, that hurt you, didn't it?" Bruce voiced quietly, berating himself for not seeing his friend's feelings.

"I had known already. The way my parents died just didn't add up. When I finally saw the truth, I was obviously angry and even more so when Steve had confirmed he had figured out it was Barnes."

Tony dropped his arms to his sides, "But you want to know what had really set me off? Even though I knew it wasn't Bucky's fault, that he was being made to do those things. Why I really wanted to take Bucky down?"

The brunet went silent and the others waited. Until Clint's eyes widened and he whipped his head to their still silent friend. "You thought Steve was in love with Bucky."

Tony's hands were clenched tightly, showing the whites of his knuckles. "Isn't that the stupidest shit you've ever heard? That the reason I went off the lose end and attacked Barnes was because I saw him as a threat. A threat of him stealing Steve from me, and Steve willingly going, because he loved him."

They jumped when Tony let out a loud laugh, holding his sides which also looked as if he was hugging himself. "He dropped the shield, the shield I felt was also a part of me, a part that would protect him. But he dropped it and walked away with Bucky in his arms."

"Because you were in love with him." Bruce spoke.

"No," Thor finally said, "You _are_ in love with him. Always have been."

"That's why you were so relieved to have him back. The reason you called off your wedding." Natasha looked down at her hands.

"As I said, the stupidest shit. One look from Rogers was all it took to break down my defences. He could have just looked at me and I would've forgiven. But he had to tell me how he didn't deserve my forgiveness or trust. He said that he wouldn't leave this time and would never hold anything from me. It was all I could take."

The team stood from their seated positions and made their way to the brunet. Natasha took one of his hands, and Bruce the other squeezing slightly. Clint put his hand on Tony's shoulder as Thor rested his chin atop Tony's head. That caused the shorter man to snort softly.

That's the way they stood, giving their friend all the comfort and support they could give. Letting Tony know that they understood how he felt and that they were happy he shared with them. Knowing the billionaire wasn't fond of sharing feelings.

"You need to tell him how you feel Tony." Natasha broke the silence. "He may be able to understand if you explain."

"I can't do that Nat. It was tough telling you guys. I'm not strong enough to tell him. For all I'm worth I'm a coward when it comes to Steve."

"Tony."

Everyone, aside from Tony, turned around to see none other than Steve Rogers standing in the middle of the living room. Behind him leaning against the elevator door was Bucky with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Steve. Weren't you two on a mission?" Bruce exclaimed.

"We finished earlier than expected." Steve answered, still not taking his eyes off Tony's back.

"If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Tony please." Steve watched as the brunet's back stiffened.

The other four looked to Tony one last time each giving an encouraging smile and a light squeeze on his arms, shoulders and hands.

When Natasha let go first and walked past Steve she stopped in front of him. Steve looked down at her and was surprised when he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. The female assassin moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Be gentle with him okay?" Moving back she gave a wink.

Bruce walked past second, taking a moment to give a few pats to Steve's back.

Clint decided on giving the super soldier a suggestive grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

Thor responded by gripping Steve's forearm and Steve gripped Thor's in return. Each gave a short, understanding nod and they released each other.

Bucky, who had watched the whole exchange, pushed off the door. The taller brunet walked over to the shorter brunet with no expression. Stopping in front of Tony, the winter soldier's face went soft all of a sudden.

Both Steve and Tony were surprised when Bucky wrapped his arms around the shorter brunet man in a hug. "I'm sorry." Bucky let go and gave an incredibly soft smile to Tony before walking away.

As Bucky walked past his best friend he gave a quiet, "Good luck." Before also leaving the two alone.

Tony was having a hard time concentrating, knowing the object of his affections was a few feet behind him. So many questions were going through his mind. Did Steve hear? Why hadn't Jarvis alerted them to their arrival? What could he say? Should he start at the beginning? Or just brush it off as a joke like he normally did? Tony didn't know, and he was slowly starting to panic.

"You're wrong." Tony flinched at the velvet voice behind him. He'd been wrong? About what?

"You are the pillar of strength and you're most definitely not a coward. You're definitely the most caring man I've met."

Tony's eyes had closed, heart rate slowing when he figured that Steve only heard that last part. Good, he could think of some friendly banter to let this drop, because he couldn't tell the man he loved how he truly felt.

"I'm the coward, for not telling you sooner that I had fallen hard for you."

Despite himself, Tony's eyes flew open and he whirled around to stare at the blond man. "The fuck?"

Steve resisted the laugh he wanted to give and instead replied with, "Language."

"No, no fuck that. You love Barnes, I know you do."

"Well of course I love him. Buck and I have known each other since childhood."

"But, he's in love with you!"

Steve rolled his blue eyes. "No, he's somehow fallen for Sam, though you couldn't tell with all their bickering."

"Sam? But they... Peter told me about their interaction. They-" Tony stopped to remember the conversation with Peter.

 _"I kicked the guy with the wings when they were running and the metal armed guy came back to hit me."_

 _"Then when I was chasing after the winged guy in the air, the dude with the arm threw a heavy object at me. Which I avoided." Peter proudly proclaimed._

 _"I had the wing guy webbed and went to apprehend him and then metal arm threw himself in front of winged dude."_

 _"But it was cool because even though I had them both the winged guy had a little winged friend that stopped me from taking metal arm."_

Tony groaned and rubbed his temples with both hands. How could he not notice that bit when it was being explained.

"How could I not see that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

The brunet whipped his head up to glare at the super soldier when his breath caught in his throat at seeing Steve so close.

"You're an idiot when it comes to how others feel. Especially when it comes to how I feel about you."

Steve's expression turned sad and he slowly brought his right hand up to cup Tony's cheek. "What I did to you, I could never forgive myself. I was a coward not to tell you what I knew. An even bigger coward as I stared at your name, yelling at myself to push the call button."

"Even though I knew I deserved everything you dished out to me. Whether it be words, or your repulsor beams I knew I never deserved to even look at you."

Tony's heart was thundering in his ribcage, not believing the words being said.

"It's no excuse, but I had to make sure Bucky was safe and could be better. I owed it to him for all the countless times he saved me when we were growing up. Never did I imagine I'd have to face picking between the two most important people in my life."

The two remained silent staring into each others eyes, both not believing that they confessed their feelings. Steve was relieved to finally have said everything he was thinking. The super soldier had been telling Bucky for a while how he felt about the billionaire. Though he knew to keep his thoughts to himself lest Tony still hated him from before.

Tony laughed out loud suddenly startling Steve. Tony held both of his hands on his stomach and doubled over.

Steve eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, worried that the brunet man was losing it. Had he broken Tony away from what little sanity he had left?

When Tony had finally straightened he put both of his hands upon Steve's shoulders. Opening amber colored eyes filled with tears, Steve went to apologize for making Tony sad but was cut off. "You're an idiot Rogers. An imbecile, a moron, a complete pain in the ass anytime you decide something for yourself."

Steve's eyes narrowed at the statement coming from the shorter male. Now he may love Tony and yes Steve did agree with those remarks but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Way to show the lo-" Blue eyes widened further when he felt soft lips rest on his. Steve's brain malfunctioned and he kept his arms to his side, trying to register the kiss being given to him.

After a minute of lip to lip Tony pulled away, still holding Steve by the shoulders and gave a smirk. "Yes you're all those things, and so am I so that's how I'm able to tell you're a dumbass."

Steve blinked a few times and slowly his mouth formed into ear splitting grin. "So does that mean we can move forward, you know with us?"

The shorter man moved closer to the taller and ran his left hand down to cup the growing bulge. Steve groaned and leaned down to capture Tony's lips more firmly.

Tony giggled into the kiss, still stroking above Steve's pants. His giggles turned into moans when Steve pushed the brunet man into the wall and wasted no time touching back.

One of Steve's hands, in it's exploration, brushed across a nipple that had the other gasp softly allowing Steve to slip his tongue past. Quickly they twirled their tongues around, each giving their all to win the fight. Steve ultimately won when he pushed his knee between Tony's legs and moved it side to side.

Tony's tongue grew lax with the feeling and allowed Steve to use his mouth how he pleased.

"HEY!" The two jumped hearing the voice. "Don't you dare fondue in the living room, we all sit there. Take it somewhere else and God help you if I hear anymore of your noises I'll come for you in your sleep." Steve chuckled, Bucky could be a drama queen sometimes. As if Steve himself hadn't heard all of Bucky's conquests when they lived together in the 30's.

"Barnes would do something like that too. Like he did with Clint and dyeing his hair orange. What if he does that to me? Or worse, what if he breaks my sunglasses?" Tony brought his hands to his cheeks and his mouth formed an 'O' imagining his precious glasses being smashed.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's hand to lead him to a more private room. Tony was brought out of his worries when he looked around to see where they were headed.

"Hey, boy wonder. Not that I'm complaining where we get down but why'd you pick this room?" When they stood in the middle of the gym, Steve gave a sultry smile.

"Here I thought you were a genius. We're obviously going to start a workout, so this place suits our needs. Agreed?" The blue eyes turned predatory and Tony visibly gulped, trying not to show how excited and a little nervous he was.

Amber eyes watched Steve walk over to the exercise balls, pick one up and return to stand in front of him again.

When Tony tilted his head in question Steve put the ball down and explained, "You're going to lean with your back on this and legs spread. Let's go." Tony shivered at the command and walked to the exercise ball and sat down feeling the squishy part rest against his back. Steve used his left foot to nudge Tony's right foot further apart from his other foot. Leaving Tony's legs spread and eyes roaming all around Tony's body.

"Now plant your feet firmly, lift and drop your hips. Keep your back balanced on that ball. Keep doing that until I say stop." Tony hesitated to do so at first, believing they were really doing a workout and not wanting anything but the man in front of him. But when he looked up and saw Steve nod in encouragement, Tony shrugged and lifted his hips and dropped them back down gently.

After repeating the action six times, the brunet man went to ask Steve what exactly was the point when he froze with his hips in the air. Steve had dropped to his knees and used both his hands to rub up Tony's legs. Steve stopped his hands when he noticed Tony also stop, "I never said stop." Again Tony gulped and dropped his hips back down. His movements stuttered when Steve brought his hands higher on his thighs and rested one hand near his groin and on his ass.

Steve used his hand placements to lift Tony's hips for him. The third time Steve lifted he brought his head down to meet with Tony's erection. Hearing Tony whimper, he repeated this each time putting more pressure with his lips, or just mouthing around it.

"S-steve." Tony moaned out everytime he felt stimulation. It felt so good to him but Tony needed more or he'd go crazy.

As if reading his mind Steve moved to undo Tony's belt and button on his pants. He waited until Tony's hips came back up and moved them down his legs, waiting again until Tony lifted his body to remove them completely.

Tony helped Steve and lifted each of his legs to let the pants slide off. Tony had a fierce blush on his face when his bottom half was exposed. His amber eyes caught the sight of his erection bouncing softly everytime he moved his lower body up and down. Steve was watching too, mesmerized by the action until he snapped out of it and slowly undressed himself.

Everytime Tony stopped moving to watch Steve undress, Steve would stop undressing until Tony started again. Everything was so erotic and Tony was so turned on watching every bit of super soldier muscle exposed to him.

Steve's pants was the last to go, and Tony had to bite his lip when he saw Steve hadn't worn any underwear. He licked his lips at the impressive cock that stood at attention, also a soldier in itself.

The blond smirked and again moved in between Tony's spread legs. Steve put his hands back where they were before but instead circled a finger around Tony's hole. Tony tried to push into the finger but the finger moved away slightly causing a whine to escape Tony's mouth.

Steve chuckled and leaned into Tony's ear, "You've got to work hard for it baby doll. Show me what you need." Steve moved away with a soft bite to Tony's ear and the brunet's hips dropped sharply at the feel. As his hips dropped sharply the finger near his hole was pushed in causing the brunet to throw his head back in pleasure.

He continued like that, still lifting and dropping his lower half onto the finger in him. After a few more drops a second finger was added, then a third scissoring in him. There was a slight burning feeling but it was overlooked from the fingers spreading him.

When Tony felt his prostate being struck he moved faster, needing to feel the pleasure more. His moans echoing in the gym walls and for a second he worried about his voice being heard. But then all the sudden Steve withdrew is fingers from Tony's body and that had the billionaire bring his head back forward to see what was wrong.

Tony yelped and he used his hands to grip either side of the medicine ball as Steve lifted him up by the back of his hamstrings. Steve was still on his knees and scooted until his cock was just below Tony's lifted ass.

Steve lowered Tony to his previous position with his feet still planted on the floor and back on the exercise ball. "Come on baby, I said work for it." Tony's legs shook as he lowered down cautiously until he felt the head of Steve's dick touch his entrance.

In the back of his mind Tony questioned where and when did Steve find the time to grab lube. As he felt the length slide into him with just a little resistance, Tony could feel the glide of the lube slathered on Steve's cock. Tony panted as he took in each inch of Steve as he kept lowering, until he felt his ass touch the firm muscles of Steve's quads.

"T-tony," Tony opened his eyes to see Steve's muscles were flexed as if he was was straining. Looking down amber eyes followed how the blond's arms had gripped his hips tight. How Steve's arms seemed to also be shaking, and Tony realized Steve was trying to hold himself back.

Tony smirked in the small victory knowing the other man was just as riled up as he was. Tony lifted again, enjoying the sharp gasp escaping Steve's mouth, and lowered down onto the glorious length inside him.

Finding it easier and not caring anymore, Tony lifted and dropped back down onto Steve with a quick pace. Noises be damned he let them loose and enjoyed the equal calls of Steve's harsh groans and growls.

"How do you like this Rogers? Is my form perfect, sir?" Tony had no clue where he came up with that, but didn't dwell on it too long when he suddenly felt a hand on his back holding him up. The exercise ball was thrown aside, and Steve lowered Tony onto the cool floor still on his back. Again Tony whimpered as the cool floor touched his heated skin.

Steve let out an animalistic snarl as he hiked up both of Tony's legs over his shoulders. "Your form is extraordinarily perfect. Let me show you mine." Tony cried out as Steve drew his hips back until only the head was inside Tony and snapped forward hard.

The brunet man felt as if his breath had been stolen, desperately clinging onto the forearms of the man in front of him. "Oh, oh my God! Steve, please, too good. Too... ah!" Tony was babbling now, unable to think of anything but being fucked and the man above him.

Steve bent Tony in half, never stopping his harsh movements as he took Tony's lips in a passionate kiss. Steve could feel himself getting closer, the wonderous, tight heat surrounding his dick was almost too much, coupled with the look and sound of Tony he knew it was almost time.

Moving only an inch away from Tony, Steve admired the glassy look in amber colored eyes. The drool escaping from the side of Tony's mouth, and the long drawn out moans everytime Steve pummeled into Tony's prostate. Steve felt every inch of his heart swell knowing it wasn't a dream, that he was finally able to hold Tony in his arms.

He placed a soft kiss at the tip of Tony's nose and when Tony blinked in surprise Steve lovingly said, "You are truly everything I could ever want. Only you."

While it wasn't dirty, or shameless, or even a bit kinky in the slightest Tony couldn't help how his body tensed and his orgasm hit. Tony threw his head back for the last time as strings of his own cum hit both his and Steve's chest. Tony's eyes were wide and unseeing as he heard a scream escape his own mouth.

Watching Tony come undone before his eyes soon had Steve sink his teeth into Tony and his own release hit. The blond kept the soft flesh in his mouth as his hips stuttered and he saw stars explode behind his eyelids.

The two men stayed that way, each riding out the powerful orgasms until they were left to soft pants and tiny groans.

Steve gently put down Tony's legs on either side of himself, mumbling an apology about the position. Steve pulled the brunet up, still inside of him, to rest on his lap and hold him. The blond ran his fingers through Tony's brown locks slowly and gently. Tony hummed letting his body melt against the firm one before him. Tony let out a small laugh, "Guess you're not the world's oldest virgin anymore huh." He smiled hearing Steve laugh.

"It was either you, or no one else." Tony buried his face into Steve's neck in embarrassment. How did this beefstick know just what to say. It was endearing and a bit embarrassing at the same time. He wasn't used to hearing sappy words.

When he opened his amber eyes again to stare at the beautiful neck in front of him a thought dawned on him. "You bit me, didn't you?"

"Oops, yea guess I kinda did. I wouldn't really call it a bite, more of a repellent."

Tony's eyes furrowed together. "Repellent? Repellent for what?"

"A repellent to keep pests away from my caring, genius, and sexy boyfriend."

"Fucking hell Rogers that's cheesy!" Tony let out a good laugh but nothing stopped the warmth spreading across his chest. Steve joined him in his laughter and for a few moments they relished in it.

When they were done Tony gave a thoughtful look and moved forward quickly to give a harsh bite of his own on Steve's neck. Steve winced when he felt it but shuddered when Tony sucked harshly until it was an angry red color. Admiring his work he nodded to himself. "There, now pests won't bother you either."

Steve nuzzled his face into the side of Tony's until they met in a sweet soft kiss. When they parted both lightly panting and gazing lovingly at each other Tony bit his lip before speaking. "Steve, you... you know I-" Tony was cut off as he saw the most dazzling and open smile he's ever seen from the blond man.

"Tony I know, I'll always know. The same goes for me, always and forever."

They hugged each other like they would slip and fall away at any moment. Steve breathing in the scent of Tony's hair and Tony feeling safe and secure in his boyfriend's arms.

Boyfriend. That was a word he definitely loved hearing and hopefully in the future another title as well, a more permanent one.

Steve was thinking along the same lines, and when he imagined people calling Tony by the last name Rogers, he felt himself becoming aroused again.

Tony who was starting to feel the length still inside him harden, wiggled his hips. "I see you're having the same thoughts I am."

"Another workout?" Steve suggested.

"Definitely, but I want to try-"

"I fucking warned you about your noises. We are all happy to know you've found happiness but some of us have advanced hearing. Say goodbye to something you value so highly!"

"Oh my God! Not my sunglasses!" Tony had pushed Steve and was running out of the gym room with no pants on.

Steve blinked into the direction his lover ran, hearing the sounds of smashing and angry footsteps.

"In the gym room? For the love of christ, we exercise in there!" Bucky could be heard clearly.

Steve smirked about to yell back when he heard Tony yell, "We exercised too you know." Steve smirked wider when he heard Bucky let out a screech and Tony apologized quickly.

If this was happiness, then Steve wouldn't have it any other way. He got up from the floor and made his way to the commotion he heard.

"For fucks sake, put some pants on you two!"

The two lovers couldn't help but laugh at their friends' dramatics.

* * *

 **Wow, that took me a little over a week. I'm really enjoying writing these stories. I have a Steve/Bucky fanfic and a Steve/Nat fanfic in my profile as well if you want to read those. I am satisfied with how this turned out and I hope mybrainlikehell enjoys this, thank you all you're amazing! If you want to follow me on Instagram its lokis_goddess_85, I look forward to hearing from you all!:)**


End file.
